


Operation Nightstalker

by kuroosclues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Tendou is a good friend, except for when he makes you stalk them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosclues/pseuds/kuroosclues
Summary: “There’s only one thing to do then, right?” he suddenly exclaimed.“What?” Reon asked. Your ears perked up.“We have to follow him!”Silence from the rest of the pack.“Tendou, you’ve been reading too much Shonen jump,” Yamagata sighed out.-In which Semi has been acting strange, and Tendou comes up with a plan to find out why. Except, you never expected to find Semi in a place like THAT.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Reader, Semi Eita/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Operation Nightstalker

You opened the door to the gym, only to bump into a hard, muscular chest.

“Ah! Sorry, Y/N,” Semi mumbled quickly, giving an apologetic smile.

“Eita-kun? Where are you going?” You had just left to refill the water bottles, still fifteen minutes until practice was due to end.

“There’s just some things I need to take care of,” he deflected, “I’ll stop by your dorm later or something.”

You nodded, simply watching as he walked back to the locker rooms with his duffel bag hanging off his right shoulder. Once you re-entered the gym, you made your way to the group of third years huddled together on one side of the court.

“Finally, y/n-chan, I’m dying of thirst,” Tendou complained when you handed him a water bottle.

“Get it yourself next time, then,” you joked, ignoring the way the middle blocker glared at you. You turned to distribute the rest of the water bottles. “Do you guys know where Semi is going?”

Reon shrugged his shoulders. “He just said there was some stuff he needed to do.”

“That’s the third time this week he left practice early,” Ushijima remarked, causing all of you to turn your head to the normally quiet ace. “It’s unusual for Semi.”

You nodded in agreement, wondering what was going on with Eita that had him acting so differently.

If you could describe Semi Eita in one word, it would be ‘determined’. You haven’t known the setter for very long, having only met in first year, but you’ve seen first-hand just exactly what his ambitions could accomplish.

Your first taste of Semi’s determination was when he hassled you into joining the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club. It was still the first week of school; all the clubs were attempting to recruit new members, and you were probably one of the last students who had yet to commit to anything.

“I don’t know one single thing about volleyball,” you muttered while looking over the club application he so kindly slapped onto your desk. You were a little put off by the aggressiveness of the boy that sat next to you. This was one of the first times he’d spoken to you, and it was to do him a favor?

“You don’t have to,” he said, “You can learn everything as you go! I could teach you the basics, and the rest of the team will help out as well.”

 _Pushy_ , you thought, _but he **is** cute._

“What’s in it for me?” you asked, and Semi could only give you an incredulous look.

“To experience the epic highs and lows of high school volleyball?” (He was confused, should there be a reason?)

You threw your head back and laughed - there was something endearing about his honest reply. (Your laughter was so bright, so contagious, that Semi couldn’t help but laugh with you.)

“Fine, I’m sold - but you’re escorting me to practice.”

Later that day, you found yourself trailing after him, awkwardly standing around while you watched Semi’s teammates pat him on the back for actually being able to hire a new manager.

After a round of introductions, you were invited to sit next to the assistant coach to simply observe the practice. Already feeling overwhelmed, you gladly sat down and allowed yourself to slowly comprehend the scene unfolding in front of you.

Too quickly, the atmosphere surrounding the gym had shifted, the easy going chatter cascades into the squeak of volleyball shoes against the court floor as they began their drills. You were a little taken aback by the level of seriousness the boys you were speaking with just five minutes prior had managed to achieve.

It was minutes later that Washijo-sensei announced a practice match, splitting them into two teams.

“We have to make it a good one then,” a red-haired boy - _Tendou_ , if you remembered correctly - said, “Since L/N-Chan is watching.”

You gave him a thumbs up and warm smile. “Do your best!”

Tendou clutched at his heart while slinging an arm on Semi’s shoulder. “Thank you, semi semi, for bringing me my motivation!”

Semi rolled his eyes and shoved Tendou off his shoulder. “Get serious.”

And serious, they got. You didn’t recognize those boys on the court - there was no way they were the same ones that made noise in the hallways at seven in the morning or flung paper airplanes across the cafeteria. Each one of them were pointed and focused in the way they analyzed every obstacle at hand. Each set, each receive, each spike only served to draw your attention closer and closer to the game.

Every member of the Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club was talented for sure, but even with Ushiwaka’s deafening spikes, it was Semi that stole the show for you.

Something about his presence felt big, and he made every effort to make his skill known. The way he maneuvered himself commanded respect, despite his showboat tendencies.

In just one game, you were hooked.

“So?” Semi asked upon seeing you approach, wiping the back of his neck with a towel. “Are you going to do it?”

You gave him a huge smile.

“Call me Shiratorizawa’s new manager!”

To say that day changed your life would be a complete understatement. You weren’t even entirely sure what life was like before being their manager at this point. Semi wasn’t kidding when he spoke about the “epic highs” of volleyball. Shiratorizawa was once considered Miyagi’s undefeated champion, and it was impossible not to be proud to be a part of it. All the schools viewed your team as a powerhouse, surely, but powerhouses were not built overnight. You’ve seen the hundreds of kilometers (not literally, but it sure felt like that much) they run daily, the hundreds (perhaps thousands) of times they’ve practiced the same exact move over and over again, the late nights and early mornings at the gym – for Shiratorizawa, being number one was no coincidence.

Perhaps he felt responsible for dragging you into the club in the first place, but you found yourself spending the most time with Semi. Out of all the players on the team, you loved watching him practice the most. You were the one to stay behind and toss the ball, the one he vented out his frustrations to, the only one that truly knew his fear of inadequacy.

“Y/N-senpai.” You snapped out of your reverie, almost laughing out loud when you saw Shirabu calling out to you, “I think Semi-san forgot his jacket.”

The setter handed you the familiar sports jacket, with you promising to return it to Semi when you saw him.

* * *

Later that night, you heard three consecutive taps against your door, the familiar one that signalled Semi’s arrival before he let himself into your dorm room. You nodded at him from your spot in front of your desk, rubbing your eyes that were tired from trying to decipher the problems in your calculus book.

“Good thing I stopped by,” he said, setting a plastic bag on top of your textbook, “It’s time for a break. What are you still studying so hard for, anyway? It’s nearly midnight!”

You gave him a soft glare, digging through the contents of the bag and found sandwiches and chips. Your stomach growled, as if on cue, and you quickly unwrapped the sandwich before taking a big bite.

“You’re one to talk,” your voice came out muffled, “Are you just getting back? It’s late.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

You glared at him harder before gulping down your food. You watched as Semi made himself comfortable on your bed, adjusting the pillows against the wall for him to lean on. The image of Semi burrowing in your sheets was not a new one, but it was one that stirred butterflies in your belly nonetheless.

You turned to grab the jacket that had been folded over the back of your chair and tossed it to him. Semi caught it easily, surprised etched on his features.

“Nice, I was looking all around for this,” he said, “Where’d you find it?”

“You must have left it in the gym, Shirabu handed it to me when practice ended.”

Semi’s face scrunched as if he had just smelled something foul, lifting his jacket up using just his index finger and thumb and dropping it on the floor. “I’ll wash it later.”

You shook your head and laughed. It was ironic, actually. Though Semi (jokingly?) showed disdain for the second-year that took his spot on the starting line-up, he was the catalyst that had started Semi’s ritualistic visits to your dorm.

He knocked on your door the night Washijo-sensei had broken the news, showing up in sweats and a hoodie with the hood on and tied tightly to hide his red-rimmed eyes. You didn’t say a word when you let him in.

He had been just as quiet when you sat him down on the bed, but there were no words that needed to be said. You were next to him the entire journey; you knew that if you took the pain in your heart and increased it tenfold, it still wouldn’t come close to Semi’s heartache. If your heart was crushed, his was pulverized.

You did the only thing you really knew at the moment. You stood in front of him, positioning yourself in the space between his legs, and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He felt stiff for a second, and you were considering letting him go when you felt Semi slowly snake his arms around your waist. His hold was gentle at first, as if unsure, but you held on tightly. It didn’t take long for Semi’s grip on you to tighten, and you laid your cheek on his head while he buried his face in your stomach. You ignored the tears that were soaking your shirt, staying there until Semi felt ready to let go.

Semi visited you every night after that. At first, he came up with random excuses, claiming he needed help with homework or he had extra snacks and wanted to share. He soon dropped the act, though, and simply came just because he wanted to be there.

You weren’t sure how to define your relationship with Semi now. You loved him, that was without a doubt. He was the person that has caught on to your bad moods and weak moments, the one who taught you how to be better. He’d told you more than once that no one knew him the way you did. Though the two of you have never breached the line of friendship, there was an unspoken understanding that you were more than that. You’d feel lightheaded whenever he was close to you, and your friends had pointed out his dopey smile whenever he looked at you when you weren’t looking. It was difficult to put a finger on it; all you knew was that you wanted ( _needed_ ) him around, and he always was.

That was, until recently.

“Hey, the guys were talking about having dinner tomorrow night,” you mentioned, nibbling on some chips, “I know you have to stop by and do that first year training camp thingy first, so maybe afterwards?”

“Tomorrow night?” he asked from his spot, looking up from his phone, “I can’t, I have plans.”

You furrowed your brows. “What are you up to?”

It took him a second to respond, and he avoided your eyes when he did. “I have to go home for a bit.”

Your eyebrows shot up this time. “Is everything okay with your parents?”

“Yeah! They’re totally fine, they just need me back home to help them with some stuff.”

You knew, and Semi knew you knew, that he was lying, just that you chose not to say anything. You were never one to pry information out of him. If he didn’t want to tell you what he was doing, he didn’t have to. Instead, you started to rifle through the now almost empty plastic bag. “You didn’t buy any juice?”

You could see Semi’s shoulders visibly relax at the change in subject. “Juice for what? You have a mini-fridge full of water.”

You scoffed. “Water with dinner is so boring! I want something sweet.”

“I didn’t get juice for a reason,” he scolded, “Don’t think I haven’t noticed all the iced coffees you’ve been drinking. You need to cut down your sugar intake, I swear.”

You rolled your eyes, heart fluttering at the thought of him paying attention to your habits. You chose to hold onto that feeling instead of the heaviness of his lies.

* * *

“Eita, where are you going?” you asked, noticing him packing his duffel bag while Ushijima and Tendou talked to the first years.

“My bad, Y/N, I’m late for something,” Semi rushed out, shouting over his shoulder, “I’ll catch you before you leave for dinner, okay? Tendou said he’ll walk you back to the dorms!”

He called out those last words over his shoulder, already halfway out of the gym before you could even reply. You couldn’t stop the pout that formed on your face. You weren’t a clingy person; at least you didn’t think so. You more than understood that Semi had his own life – so do you, after all – but the secretive behavior was beginning to breed some discomfort for you.

“Why the long face?” Tendou asked, startling you.

“Semi’s been acting weird lately,” you said, crossing your arms.

The other third years started huddling around you now, finished with handing out tips and pointers to the first years.

“Weird how?” Tendou asked.

You shook your head. “I don’t know… if he’s not leaving practice early, then he’s leaving practice in a rush. He never says where he’s going, and avoids answering the question? I’m surprised Washijo-sensei hasn't whipped his butt.”

You’ve witnessed Semi go through many changes, but his dedication to volleyball was always a constant. Even when he lost his spot to Shirabu, his work ethic never deterred. He still stayed in the gym day and night, practicing his serves instead of his sets.

There was a shift in the team when they lost to Karasuno, there was no denying that. Though they were third years, and there wasn’t really any need to continue going to practice, everyone did so anyway simply because they loved it. Even Tendou, who claimed he was quitting after high school, kept diligently attending practice. You never thought Semi would be the one to start slipping.

“He’s been getting back to the dorms pretty late,” Reon added, “Even back when he’d visit your dorm first, he didn’t usually come back that late.”

You hummed in thought. At least it wasn’t just in your head; even his roommate felt compelled to comment.

“Is he coming to dinner tonight?” Yamagata asked, and you shook your head.

“He said he has plans to go back home,” you mentioned, and not one of them were convinced of this either. “But he mentioned was going to stop by and visit me before he left.”

“Why don’t you just ask him about it?” Ushijima suggested. The group now started to make their way out of the gym, your feet moving on autopilot as you thought about Ushijima’s words. The path to the dorms was a long one, and you all dragged your feet to get there.

“He already lied to me about it yesterday…” you muttered, and you didn’t miss the look Tendou shot you. “After that, I figured I should just leave it alone.”

“How’d you know he was lying?” the middle blocker asked.

You shrugged. “I just know, okay?”

Tendou’s gaze shifted away from you, staring out into space as he brought a finger to his chin. You didn’t like this look on his face; the furrowed brows and the narrowed eyes had only ever spelt trouble. You were about to point this out when Tendou snapped his fingers.

“There’s only one thing to do then, right?” he suddenly exclaimed.

“What?” Reon asked. Your ears perked up.

“We have to follow him!”

Silence from the rest of the pack.

“Tendou, you’ve been reading too much Shonen jump,” Yamagata sighed out.

“Come on,” Tendou said, “Aren’t you guys even a little bit curious what our precious SemiSemi has been up to? I know you’re all worried.”

You shared a look with the other boys.

“Tendou, I don’t think we should invade his privacy like that,” you said half-heartedly, but you couldn’t deny that your curiosity was piqued. Tendou let out a groan.

“Y/N, you said yourself that Semi has been acting suspicious – “

“I said ‘weird’ – “

“What if our boy has gone and got himself in a dangerous situation? What if he’s out there slinging drugs, or joining the yakuza? Don’t you think it’s our duty as his friends to look out for him and make sure he’s doing okay?” Tendou frantically waved his arms out throughout the duration of his speech. “What if he’s in trouble, and we had no idea?! How would you sleep at nigh – ow!”

You gave him a light punch on the arm. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Wouldn’t he notice a big group like us following him?” Ushijima wondered out loud. All of you stared at him with your jaws open.

“Ushijima-san… Don’t tell me you’re on board with this?” Reon asked. Ushijima just blinked back.

“I am worried for Semi,” he simply stated. Tendou cheered.

“I am glad you brought that up, Wakatoshi-kun! I think it’s best if only two of us go do it. Me, of course, and… hmm… let’s see… y/n-chan!” Tendou exclaimed, pointed a finger directly to your face.

You gasped, managing to sputter out, “Why me?! Take Ushijima!”

“You’re the one that brought up your concerns about Semi anyway,” Tendou explained, “Plus, didn’t you say he was gonna stop by and visit you before leaving tonight? You’ll know exactly when he’s leaving, so when he does, text me and we’ll meet in front of the dorms. Operation Nightstalker commences!”

You waved your hands in front of your face. “Wait, wait, wait. Why can’t I just text you when he’s leaving, and you meet up with Reon or Yamagata or literally anybody else?”

“Did you forget we’re having dinner tonight?” Reon reminded you.

“Exactly!” you said, “We’re having dinner tonight!”

“No, L/N,” Yamagata interjected. “ _We’re_ having dinner tonight –“, he pointed at Reon, Ushijima, and himself, “– and we’ll make sure to invite the rest of the team. _You_ have plans with Tendou.”

Tendou turned to you and gave a sickeningly sweet smile. You couldn’t believe your ears. Were they all really going for this? You were looking forward to eating dinner tonight – they had actually picked a good restaurant this time. Sure, you were worried about Semi, but that didn’t mean you wanted to spend your evening stalking him around town? What if you saw something you didn’t want to see? The dorm buildings came into view, and your chance to protest was getting slimmer and slimmer.

“But I – “

“Just go, L/N,” Reon interrupted you, patting you on the shoulder, “You’ve been asking about him since last week. Besides, you know Satori would do this whether you go or not. It’s better if you kept an eye on him.”

“I’ll be waiting for your text, Y/N-chan,” Tendou waved, dropping you off in front of the girl’s dorm and making their way to the boys’ directly across the street. “Wear black!”

* * *

[To: 👹Tendou Satori👹] Today: 8:15PM

He just left my dorm a few minutes ago.

(👹Tendou Satori👹) Today: 8:16PM

Meet you outside

(👹Tendou Satori👹) Today: 8:24PM

HURRY UP, I see him walking out of your building!

You pocketed your phone and hurried your pace, quietly leaving your dorm building, spotting Tendou hiding behind a bush. When you entered his line of vision, he frantically ushered you over, pulling you down into a squat.

“Ow, Tendou, jesus,” you hissed, nearly losing your balance and falling down.

“Shhh,” he hushed you, “What took you so long? He’s almost gone!”

True enough, Semi’s figure was far off into the distance, getting smaller and smaller by the second. Tendou grabbed your wrist and dragged you across campus, using bushes and buildings for cover. You felt incredibly ridiculous, and you were sure if someone saw the way you and Tendou were creeping around, they would call the cops.

“Tendou, this is stupid, let’s just go back,” you whispered. The two of you were ten feet behind Semi now, walking quietly and carefully avoiding his peripherals. It looked like Tendou followed the same train of thought when choosing outfits for your little adventure, the both of you donning black pants, sneakers, a black pullover, and a black baseball cap. You try to take your mind off the horrific fact that you own the same kind of clothes as the middle blocker.

“We’ve made it this far already, y/n-chan,” he replied, “No backing out now.”

The two of you silently followed Semi for blocks, recognizing the path you were on, leading you toward the train station. Your eyes drank in the way he was dressed – a navy blue long sleeve button up, tucked into dark washed jeans and secured with a black belt. You noticed that Semi had the top three buttons undone, showing off a patch of his chest that wasn’t visible when he left your dorm. His sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows, and the light of the streetlamp glinted off the chain that hung around his neck. Now, you really wanted to know where he was going, because he sure wouldn’t wear that to his parent’s house.

“Oi,” Tendou snapped his fingers in front of your face, “Stop drooling. We gotta get on the train without Semi noticing us.”

You nodded, blushing at the fact that you got caught staring. The two (well, three) of you arrive at the train station, boarding a different entrance of the same car. Tendou quickly hid behind the crowd of people, pulling his hat down even lower to hide his bright red hair. For once, you were thankful of Tendou’s towering figure, easily hiding yourself behind him.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” you grumbled after what felt like thirty minutes of hiding. How much longer until Semi would alight?

“Well, believe it, because Semi’s about to get off,” Tendou quipped, “And stop complaining, will you? It’s killing my vibe.”

You stuck your tongue out at him, quickly darting out of the train and keeping Semi’s retreating figure from within your sights.

After a ten minute walk from the station, Tendou shot his hand out, signaling for you to stop as you watched Semi approach a plain looking building. No signs, no windows, and the only indication that it was any sort of establishment was the bouncer at the door, and the line of people waiting to get in.

What was Semi doing in a place like this? You were even more astounded when the bouncer barely looked at Semi before simply opening the door for him.

 _Well_ , you thought, _Semi does look pretty hot._

“What the fuck is going on?” You whispered, as Semi disappeared into the nondescript building.

“Hey, wait a second,” Tendou was murmuring, “I think I know the bouncer?”

“You _what_?” was all you could say before Tendou grabbed your wrist and dragged you towards the entrance.

“Hey wait, Tendou! Stop fucking grabbing me like th - “

“Tora-senpai!”

 _Senpai_? When Tendou skidded to a halt in front of the bouncer, you just gaped at him. You were sure he was going to get his ass beat. _Well, it was nice knowing you, Guess monster._

“Is that you, Satori-kun? What are you doing out here tonight?” The bouncer (Tora?) greeted, surprised. Your eyes widened at their familiarity.

“Oh, I was just in the neighborhood,” Tendou replied, “This is my friend, Y/N!”

Tora turned to look at you, his beady eyes scrutinizing your appearance. “Y/N?”

You waved shyly, not really sure how to proceed. “Hi, I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.”

Tora gave you an unreadable smile. Your hands were crossed behind your back, feeling a little awkward having a conversation in front of the line of people waiting.

“Well, since you’re here, you coming in to catch the show?”

**_Show?_ **

“Sure! Sounds great,” Tendou said, placing a hand on your back and pushing you through the door, “Thanks, senpai!”

Before you could say anything else, the door closed behind you, and you found yourself standing on the landing of a staircase that led to the floor down below.

“Show? What the hell is he talking about Tendou?” You asked him, a little irritated that he chose to walk down the steps before answering you. You quickly followed him down.

“I don’t know, to be honest. I just agreed so he would let us in,” Tendou replied.

“And how do you even know that guy?!”

You reached the bottom of the staircase before Tendou could get a chance to answer. You weren’t sure what you were going to find once you reached the last step, but a bar was definitely at the bottom of the list.

Straight ahead, there was a stage set up with instruments, and a crowd of people already nudging their way towards the front. Heavy chatter hung in the air, and the smell of cigarette smoke and beer was sure to cling onto your clothes. Tendou turned left, maneuvering his way through the crowd.

“Where are you going?” Your confusion was palpable.

“Trying to find a good spot.”

“Spot for what?!”

“And give me that hat,” Tendou snatched the hat off your head, and you shrieked in protest, “Stop! Can’t see your face when you wear it.”

“Isn’t that the point?!” your voice was laced with panic, trying to smooth out the horrible hat hair you were sure you had, “We’re not even sure where Semi is right now, what if he sees me?”

“I know where he is,” Tendou smiled, finally settling on a spot that faced center stage.

“You do?”

Just then, the lights dimmed out and the crowd began to cheer. Even in the dark, you could see several silhouettes coming out from backstage and taking their places in front of their respective instruments. Every other thought disappeared when you realized you recognized the figure that stood in front of the mic. The shape of his hair, the build of his shoulders, and even with a guitar strapped across his chest, you’d know that figure anywhere.

There’s no way…

Suddenly, lights flashed on stage, and all you could see was Semi. Around you, the crowd began to cheer while the band started tuning their instruments.

“What’s up guys, I’m Semi,” Semi’s smooth voice spoke into the mic and you could hear all the girls in the crowd squeal, “Thanks for coming out to watch us tonight! We’re White Lotus, and we came to show you a good time!”

From behind him, the drummer banged his sticks together, counting “1, 2, 3, 4!”

Music filled the room at a deafening volume. The room was at full capacity now, and people were jumping, dancing, and bumping into you but you didn’t care. You were absolutely mesmerized.

You thought that Semi looked graceful on the court but on stage… he looked ethereal. The smile on his face as he struck the chords of his guitar simply melted your heart, and you don’t think you’ve ever seen him look so in his element.

He brought his lips back to the mic, the words coming out not even registering in your brain; too focused on the angelic tone of his voice.

Who was this Semi Eita?

You wanted more than anything to get to know him.

The music was heavy on the riffs and drums. Semi wasn’t the only guitarist on stage, and when he faced his bandmate and harmonized the melody, the chemistry between them was electrifying.

It wasn’t long before you found yourself dancing to the rhythm of the beat. You got lost in Semi’s performance, the energy he was exuding from onstage too contagious. You were taken aback when you heard the crowd around you sing back some of the words.

It felt like forever before they stopped, a plethora of songs bleeding into one another. You weren’t sure when one song ended and another began, but it was clear you were approaching the end of their set.

“This is gonna be our last song of the night, and it is a little bit different for us, but we hope you like it anyway,” Semi introduced, “This one’s called ‘Y/N’.”

You froze in your spot. You nearly forgot Tendou was beside you, only reminded of the fact when he nudged you hard with his elbow. You looked at your friend with wide eyes, wondering why he wasn’t nearly as shocked as you were.

The melody begins, and it’s much slower than any song they played before this. The soft notes twinkling from the keyboard played like a lullaby, drifting you off to a land where you felt like all your dreams could come true.

And it was only made possible because the boy you loved was singing a song he wrote for you, named after you, dedicated to you.

_It’s not that I don’t want you here  
It’s something bout the way you stare into my eyes  
I know that I don’t make things clear  
I fall for you every time I try to resist you_

You felt your throat tighten, tears beginning to blur your vision as you struggle to take a breath.

_We can get away, palm trees, beach views  
Ordinary day, all I wanna hear is Innervisions on replay  
And sit right next to you_

Tears began streaming down your face as Semi sang the chorus, your hands clutching onto your sweater too tightly for you to wipe them away.

_I try not to show how I feel about you  
Thinking we should wait, but we don’t really want to  
I just want to get away, and sit right next to you_

“Tendou did you -“ you turned, but the red-haired boy was gone. A second later, you felt a buzz in your pocket.

(👹Tendou Satori👹) Today: 11:23PM

Enjoy the rest of the show~

Honestly, you felt a little relieved. Without Satori around, you let yourself feel everything that Semi had put into this song. You closed your eyes and let his music fill your senses.

_I don’t want to kiss you, I just want to feel you  
Feel you…  
I want you around_

You opened your eyes as he sang those words, only to find Semi’s intense gaze on you. He stared down at you from the stage, eyes slightly widened, but he continued his performance with ease. _A true professional_ ….

You finally wiped your tears away, realizing how horrible you must look in that moment. A look of concern etched on his features as he sang, but you tried to quell his concerns with a smile.

He smiled back, finishing the song with a strum of his guitar.

The applause was deafening, but you made sure Semi heard you. You whooped and cheered his name, waving your hands so he could see you. A blush spread across his cheeks, and you think it’s because you’re embarrassing him but you don’t care.

Semi bowed with his bandmates, gathering his equipment to get ready for the next band due to go on stage.

You sat near the bar, watching the next performance while waiting for Semi to come out. You briefly wondered where Tendou had gone off too when you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket.

(Semi Eita💖) Today: 11:52PM

Where are you?

[To: Semi Eita💖] Today: 11:52PM

In front of the bar

(Semi Eita💖) Today: 11:52PM

Wait for me right there

You weren’t planning to go anywhere anyway. You tapped your fingers against the countertop, knees bouncing as your eyes scanned the crowd.

Finally, you saw the telltale blonde with black tips, bouncing up from the staircase that probably came from the green room. Semi pushed his way to the crowd, and you jumped off your stool to try and meet him halfway.

The two of you finally made eye contact, a wide grin spreading on his face and a sense of urgency in his movements as he threw elbows to get to you.

In a split second, Semi Eita was right in front of you. You threw your arms around his neck, and he caught you effortlessly. His arms were tight around your waist, and he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“Y/N… what the hell are you doing here?” Semi asked, still keeping you in his arms but pulling away so he could face you, “How’d you find this place? How’d you get in? How’d you know I’d be here tonight?”

You were about to open your mouth, but you didn’t really know how to explain the situation.

“Did Tendou tell you?”

You blinked. “Tendou?”

Semi nodded, and you’re vaguely aware that he still had you encased in his arms. “He’s the only one that knows about this.”

Your eyebrow twitched. “You mean… Tendou knew about this?”

“Yeah?” Semi looked confused, “I mean… how else did you find me?”

The realization that you’d been played dawns on you, and you fought the urge to roll your eyes. In reality, you were a little impressed that Tendou was able to pull off such a plan.

“Excuse me, Semi-san, I think I’m the one that should be asking the questions here,” you playfully smacked his chest, “When were you going to tell me you’re actually a rockstar?”

Semi let get of you then, rubbing the back of his neck. “I meant to tell you eventually…”

You could feel an awkwardness beginning to creep in, but you wanted to ride the high of his show a little longer. You smiled at him, and he smiled back.

“You were really amazing up there, Eita-kun.”

“I’m alright,” Semi’s face flushed, looking to the side and failing miserably to suppress his grin. “I still have a lot of things to practice, and there are some chords I can’t seem to get right…”

You’d never seen him look so shy, and you made sure to memorize every detail of this moment. His eyes snapped back to meet yours when you reached out and intertwined your fingers together.

“Will you tell me about it on the way home?”

Semi simply glowed. “I’d love to. But first, do you want to come meet my band mates?”

* * *

It was nearing two in the morning when your dorm finally came into view. You were laughing at a story he told you of when their bassist’s guitar string snapped and nearly took his eye out.

You should probably be a little bit more annoyed at Tendou’s scheme, but in the end you were grateful.

Meeting Semi’s bandmates was an experience in itself. They were colorful, welcoming people who brought a blush to your face when they jabbed Semi and said “So this is the famous Y/N, huh?”. He showed you what it was like backstage, and even let you play with his guitar. You were so used to the stoic, stern Semi that always had his brows scrunched in concentration. But you were quickly realizing that this Semi - so energetic and carefree - suited him much better.

Walking down the empty streets with Semi was something you had done so many times, but the new feeling of his hand entwined with yours made it all the more intoxicating. He recounted his musical journey with you on the walk back home, saying how he’s always had an interest in music, but volleyball always took the spotlight. Ever since their loss to Karasuno, he decided to take his hobby more seriously, meeting some of his bandmates in a music class he enrolled in. “The rest,” he said, “is history.”

You told him about the events leading up to your attendance of his show; explained how you were worried about him and that Tendou had dragged you along with his crazy plan.

Semi was clutching at his sides by the time you got to your door.

“I can’t believe you let Tendou convince you to stalk me,” he sighed, wiping a tear from his eye.

“I can’t believe you never noticed us ONCE. We weren’t exactly stealthy about it,” you laughed, “We could have killed you, if we wanted to!”

The laughter between the two of you died out, trying hard to be quiet to avoid waking your neighbors.

There was a moment of silence when Semi stared at you with such softness that you felt your heart might leap out of your chest. You felt like you were getting a glimpse of the real Semi - the one that puts in his effort not because he wants to be the best, but because it made him happy.

“Was that song… really about me?” You whispered, reaching out and fiddling with his chain. Semi chuckled, raising his hand to tuck a strand of your hair behind your ear before resting it on the back of your neck.

“Y/N… all my love songs are about you,” he murmured. “I never invited you to any of my shows because I was afraid of what you’d think when you heard them.”

You bit your lip, the feel of his fingers on your skin sending shivers down your spine.

“Well, I’ve heard them,” you joked, reaching out and fisting a portion of his unbuttoned shirt.

Semi smirked, bringing his head down closer to yours. “So?” He asked softly, “What’d you think?”

In one swift movement, you tugged on Semi’s shirt and crashed his lips onto yours. He didn’t waste time kissing you back, his grip on the back of your neck keeping you firmly in place.

Semi’s kiss felt much like the gazes he’d been giving you all night - longing and urgent. He grazed his teeth against your bottom lip as if asking for permission, and there was not one part of you that wanted him to hold back. The way his tongue danced with yours made your knees weak, and the only thing keeping you up was Semi’s hold.

You felt his hands roam down the side of your body, sliding down to your thighs, before lifting you up. Your legs wrapped around him automatically, not once disconnecting your kiss.

You weren’t sure how, but Semi managed to stumble into your dorm, darkness engulfing you once he slammed the door behind him.

Semi finally broke the kiss, but only to pepper them along your jaw, before moving down to your neck. He ran his tongue along the expanse of your skin, bringing his teeth up to nibble your ear.

Goosebumps raised on your flesh, unable to stop the groan that escaped from your mouth.

Semi laid you down on your bed, breaking away to hover over you. His hands moved from your thighs, exploring your body before ridding you of your top. You felt out of breath, dizzy and drunk off of the feeling of Semi’s chiseled body on top of yours.

“Y/N,” he said, “is this okay?”

You must have looked like an idiot with the way you frantically nodded your head. You laid a hand on his cheek, watching him lean into your touch and placing a soft kiss on your hand.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” you confessed, “I love you, Eita.”

That was all Semi needed.

Everything after that came naturally, like the words to a song that the two of you had heard all too much. He sat up, and you unbuckled his belt as he tossed his shirt across the room. Next off was his jeans, landing on the floor with a heavy thud. His hands moved to unclasp your bra, and Semi dipped his head down to give you another kiss, tugging on the waistband of your pants. You lifted your hips for him, allowing him to tear the fabric away from your legs.

Heat returned to your body in the form of Semi’s mouth clasping on your nipple. You inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, arching your back when his hand massaged your other breast. He let go of your nipple with a loud ‘pop!’ before moving down your body, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses in his wake. Your body trembled when you felt his lips ghost your inner thighs, giving one long lick before looking up to meet your eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Semi dragged his tongue dreadfully slow along your slit. A strangled gasp escaped your throat as he drew circles around your sensitive clit, sucking and flicking his tongue. Your hands flew down, grabbing at his hair when he pushed his tongue inside your entrance.

“E-eita,” you gasped. You could do nothing but squirm helplessly under him, his hands holding your hips down on the bed, providing no chance for escape.

Semi pulled away from you, and you were thankful for the chance to breathe until you felt him plunge a finger into you. A string of curses slipped out of you, his finger twisting and curling up while his mouth latched back onto your clit. Semi alternated his pace, dragging his tongue, slow and languid, before sucking harshly with expert flicks.

It felt almost like he was craving you for the longest time.

“Oh fuck,” you gasp, feeling heat tightly coil and pool into your belly, “I-I think… I think I’m gonna -“

Semi pushed in another finger, and something in you snapped. You screamed his name, legs shaking uncontrollably, a myriad of moans laced with curses as you felt your eyes roll to the back of your head.

Semi pulled himself away from his spot between your legs, sitting back and admiring his work. You were reduced to a bumbling mess, all because of him. (He was most definitely proud of that, of being the only one who could make you feel that way.) Your chest was heaving up and down, desperately trying to catch your breath.

“Shit… Eita -“

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?”

He placed his hands behind both of your knees, swiftly pulling your whole body towards him. You let out a small squeal, feeling helpless as he placed your legs on his chest, placing a sweet kiss on your ankle.

“You know I love you, right?” He asked, voice gruff, lining himself up at your entrance.

You weakly nodded, and you opened your mouth to tell him you loved him too, but all that came out was a gasp as he bottomed out inside of you.

Semi gave himself only a moment to adjust, pulling out again slightly, before slamming back into you. He grabbed your knees and locked you in a mating press, giving him the perfect view of his cock fucking your pretty little pussy.

“Eita - fuck!”

His rhythm was relentless, the position he put you in had him reaching that special spot inside of you with almost no effort. You reached out to grab his shoulders, nails raking into his skin so hard, you were sure you’d leave a mark.

“Shh, baby,” Semi hushed, but made no move to slow down his pace, “You want everyone in this building to hear how good I’m fucking you right now?”

You felt yourself clench around him, feeling another orgasm drawing closer. From the way his muscles were taut with tension, you could tell he was close too. You cried out, burying your face in his shoulder.

“Please,” you begged.

“I got you baby,” Semi grunted out, his hips bucking unevenly. He brought his hand up to grip your face, moving to force his thumb into your mouth. You suck on it gently, but only for a second before Semi ripped out and rubbed his thumb onto your throbbing clit.

A sob ripped out of your throat, your entire body convulsing as Semi forced another orgasm out of you. You felt your already soaked cunt gushing out, coating Semi in it, the squelching sound filling the room as he continued thrusting.

It didn’t take much longer until Semi pulled out, hands pumping his cock as he spilled his seed onto your stomach.

The two of you stayed still, attempting to catch your breaths.

It was Semi who made the first move, getting a towel from one of your drawers to clean you up. He wiped the towel over your body gently, a stark contrast to the way he was slamming into you just moments before. You wanted to help him, but you just felt like a blob of jelly right now.

Semi went and opened the second drawer of your dresser, knowing that was where you kept all the clothes you’d stolen from him. You couldn’t help but smile. He really knew you better than anyone.

He picked out two shirts and two pairs of sweats, putting one outfit on, and silently dressing you in the other.

You slipped under your sheets, holding a corner of it open for Semi to crawl into. The mattress dipped under his weight, and he reached out to pull you closer to him.

“Thanks for coming to my show,” he said, placing a kiss on your forehead as you laid your head on his chest, “I love you.”

You smiled as you drifted off to sleep. “I love you too, Eita.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Bonus points if you know the song i used in the end ehehe


End file.
